Sesame Street Treasury (album)
A five album set released in 1980, 'Sesame Street Treasury' collected songs from the first ten years of the show. These songs had been previously released on other ''Sesame Street albums. Record One Side One #Sesame Street Theme - The Kids from The Sesame Street Book & Record #Just One Me - Big Bird from Numbers! #Breakfast Time - Ernie & Cookie Monster from What Time Is It on Sesame Street? #Pat Pat Patty Pat - Bert from Havin' Fun with Ernie & Bert #The Sound of the Letter A - Big Bird from The Muppet Alphabet Album #Oscar's B Sandwich - Oscar the Grouch from The Muppet Alphabet Album Side Two #Name the Animal - Grover from Havin' Fun with Ernie & Bert #C is For Cookie - Cookie Monster from The Muppet Alphabet Album #Dee Dee Dee - Ernie from The Muppet Alphabet Album #Hands - The Count from Every Body's Record #Grouchy - Oscar the Grouch from Let Your Feelings Show! #One and One Make Two - Ernie and Bert from Numbers! Record Two Side One #Feelin' Good/Feelin' Bad - Ernie and Bert from Let Your Feelings Show! #What's My Letter - Guy Smiley & Prairie Dawn from The Muppet Alphabet Album #Old MacDonald Had a Band - Big Bird from Big Bird Leads the Band #Four Furry Friends - Monsters from The Muppet Alphabet Album #Two G Sounds - Grover & George from The Muppet Alphabet Album #Knock Three Times - Oscar the Grouch from Numbers! Side Two #Limerick Song - The Cast from Bert & Ernie Sing-Along #Ha Ha - Harvey, Herry & Big Bird from The Muppet Alphabet Album #When I Was Little - Ernie and Bert from Let Your Feelings Show! #I Stand Up Straight and Tall - Grover from The Muppet Alphabet Album #Four - Little Jerry & The Monotones from Numbers! #Lunchtime - Marylou & Big Bird from What Time Is It on Sesame Street? Record Three Side One #Imagination - Ernie from Havin' Fun with Ernie & Bert #J-Jump - The Kids from The Sesame Street Book & Record #Proud of Me - Grover from Let Your Feelings Show! #What Makes Music? - The Cast from Sesame Disco #Think of Your Fingers - Biff from Numbers! #Herbert's Silly Poem - Herbert Birdsfoot from The Muppet Alphabet Album Side Two #La La La - Ernie & Bert from The Muppet Alphabet Album #Sign, You're a Friend of Mine - Big Bird & The Lost Generation from Signs! #M-M-M Monster Meal - Herry & Cookie Monster from The Muppet Alphabet Album #Bein' Green - Kermit the Frog from The Sesame Street Book & Record #The Noodle Story - Big Bird & Oscar the Grouch from The Muppet Alphabet Album #Six - Ernie and Bert from Numbers! Record Four Side One #What's the Name of That Song? - Luis & The Cast #My Sister, My Father, My Mother, My Grandma, My Grandpa, My Dog and Me - Marylou from Numbers! #Would You Like To Buy An O? - Ernie & The Salesman from The Muppet Alphabet Album #P My Favorite Letter - Anything Muppets from The Muppet Alphabet Album #The Question Song - Grover & Prairie Dawn from The Muppet Alphabet Album #Naptime - Ernie & Bert from What Time Is It on Sesame Street? Side Two #Sing - The Kids from The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album #The R Machine - Ernie and Bert from The Muppet Alphabet Album #I Have Feet - Grover from Every Body's Record #Sammy the Snake - Sammy from The Muppet Alphabet Album #The Tale of Tom Tattertall Tuttletut - Herbert Birdsfoot & Anything Muppets from The Muppet Alphabet Album #Eight Beautiful Notes - The Count from Numbers! Record Five Side One #U Lecture - Professor Hastings from The Muppet Alphabet Album #Climbing Nine Stairs - Grover & Ernie from Numbers! #What Do You Have For Dinner? - Marylou from What Time Is It on Sesame Street? #Very, Very Special Letter - Big Bird from The Muppet Alphabet Album #Everybody Wash - Ernie & Bert from The Sesame Street Book & Record #The National Association of W Lovers - Bert from The Muppet Alphabet Album Side Two #X Marks the Spot! - Sherlock Hemlock from The Muppet Alphabet Album #The Legend of Lovely Lady Linda - Bob & the Muppets from Sesame Street Story Time #Ten Turtles - Amazing Slim & His Country Turtlenecks from The Count Counts #Y Just Because - Grover & Prairie Dawn from The Muppet Alphabet Album #The Zizzy Zoomers - Anything Muppets from The Muppet Alphabet Album #Rubber Duckie - Ernie from The Sesame Street Book & Record Other releases Image:SSTreasuryCassette.jpg| 1980 Columbia Musical Treasury/ Columbia House T13 7202 See also *Sesame Street discography __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Albums